


*=*Dance*=*

by HamilWriter_02



Series: Dance, Leap, and Fly [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Ballet, Ballet Dancer!Alex, Ballet Dancer!Eliza, Cute, Dancing, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hamliza, Hip-Hop Dancer!Peggy, Jazz Dancer!Angelica, Some angst, competitions, dance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23959735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamilWriter_02/pseuds/HamilWriter_02
Summary: Dancing is Elizabeth's way to calm down, and to clear her mind. Tying on pointe shoes and slipping on her leotard after her tights lets her get away from her anxieties.Her mother always told her, "You need to learn how to dance to learn how to leap. You need to learn how to leap to fly." Eliza has always lived by these words, but she needs a partner to help her. One who isn't afraid of consequences. One who is okay to try again. One who is ready to help her leap, but most importantly....Help her fly.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, John Barker Church/Angelica Schuyler, John Laurens/James Madison, Maria Reynolds/Margaret "Peggy" Schuyler
Series: Dance, Leap, and Fly [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727356
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an older chapter—but I decided to post it and continue the story!!

Eliza stretched over in her splits in her dance studio before getting up and kicking her leg up, knee to her ear. She stretched for a bit longer before putting on a slow song, and started to do pirouettes, and small leaps and a developpe. A fouette here, and fondu there. Eliza ended in a grand jete, and spinning around before she saw her younger sister Peggy at the door. "Wow, Eliza! You're getting better everyday!" Eliza smiled as she grabbed her water bottle. "Thanks Pegs. You're pretty good at hip-hop. Don't lie." It was true. Eliza was good at ballet, and her sisters, Peggy and Angelica were good at hip-hop and jazz. "Thanks Liz. Anyways, dinner is ready."

"Alright." Eliza said, as she took a sip of water. "Just let me change." Peggy left, and Eliza walked to her room, connected to her dancing space. She changed into sweatpants and a t-shirt and splashed her face with water before heading downstairs. Her father was sitting with her siblings at the table. Angelica smiled at her and said, "Peggy tells us you've been improving!" I nodded, and smiled. "Yeah, I have. I mean, it's what mom would've wanted." Their mother, Catherine Schuyler, died 5 years ago, when Eliza was 12 years old. She was there when Eliza signed up for her first dance class at 3 years old. Their father just smiled. "That's right." 

As soon as she finished her dinner, Eliza decided to practice again. She practiced many moves, before she got tired. She stretched, and went to bed. Tomorrow, she would be going to her official dance class.

* * *

Alexander carried his ballet bag to the local dance studio. They let him use it in between classes. He changed into his dance things before slipping on his ballet shoes and tying up his hair. He had been dancing for 13 years, and he was only 17. He went out to the dancing floor, and as he started his routine stretches, financial problems and Nevis faded more and more every turn or leap he made. Alex got lost in motion. He let all his emotion, pain, anger, stress, sadness, out in his dance. Dancing meant a lot to Alex. Finally, he stopped, and looked at the clock, sweating. He changed out of his things and took off his shoes. 

As he walked out the door of the studio, he saw a girl holding a dance bag. She looked Alexander's age. She was probably here for the next dance class which started in 15 minutes. "Hello. I'm Elizabeth Schuyler. Eliza." Alexander smiled. "Nice to meet you Eliza. I'm Alexander Hamilton, or Alex." She smiled, and they shook hands. "I was watching you dance. I'm always early, and you are amazing." Alex laughed nervously. "I'm mostly self-taught. That means a lot." Eliza looked shocked. "Wow! That's really impressive. Maybe I can show you some of my dance moves." Alex smiled and shrugged. "Sure." Elizabeth pulled a pen from her pocket, and grabbed Alex's arm and wrote something on it before she walked into the dance studio. 

The message read, ' _Call me if you ever need a dance buddy! (XXX)-XXX-XXXX_ '. Alex smiled, and walked back to his small apartment, occasionally doing a small spin or jump.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For reference—the two dance to this—
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=p21n1xorjEs

After dance class, Eliza checked her phone to find a short text that read,

**? - Hey Eliza. It's Alex. 😅**

Eliza smiled as she typed and sent a response.

**Eliza- Hey Alex! What's up?**

They continued to message back and forth, and set up a date, time, and place to dance. They both practiced as usual, and they kept in contact. Eliza saw Alex through the window sometimes. Something about his dancing mesmerized Eliza. She could stare at his form and leaps all day if she could. One time, Peggy stole her phone and started teasing her about Alex. Luckily she didn't tell her dad or Angelica. As the next week approached, both Eliza and Alex were super excited. They decided to meet at the Schuyler's house at 4 on Wednesday. 

Finally the day came, and Alex quickly walked to the address Eliza had given him with his dance bag. When he finally got there he thought it was a mistake. The place was huge. That was until Eliza opened the door and said, "Alex!! Come on in!" Alex walked in as Eliza closed the door. she led him upstairs and into her dance studio. Alex marveled at how beautiful the room was. He never had this type of luxury, as he didn't have much money when living with his older cousin. "Wow, this is beautiful Eliza!" Eliza smiled. "Thanks. Hey, let's get started. I'll change in here and you can change in to bathroom." Alex nodded and walked through her bedroom to get to the bathroom. Eliza quickly slipped off her shorts and shirt to put on her white tights and favorite pastel green leotard.

She slipped on her pointe shoes and tied her long dark hair into a neat bun. Eliza heard a knock, and Alex came in after she said she was ready. He was wearing a plan black outfit with broken down pointe shoes. As he looked at Eliza's nice looking outfit and shoes, he looked down at the floor blushing and embarrassed, but Eliza didn't mind at all. She pulled him to the middle of the room. "Let's stretch." Alex nodded, and the two started stretching together, and Eliza commented on his figure saying, "Wow, Alex. You're really flexible.” Alex just chuckled and blushed. “Thanks. I actually worked really hard to get this flexible and to be able to dance like this. I’m so happy that my work has paid off.”

After warming up for a bit, Eliza went to grab her phone and connect it to a speaker. She looked over at Alex before asking, “Do you know the dance from Swan Lake? The one with Entrée and Adage? The Black Swan one.” Alex smiled and said, “I’ve tried it a few times...the female parts...though I know how to do the male part. Just haven’t been able to practice without a partner.” Eliza tapped on the play button before turning around and saying, “Well, now you’ve got one. Let’s start.”

Alex and Eliza go to opposite ends of the studio before leaping and twirling to meet in the middle. They spin to the corner of the room where they kick their legs up and then Alex has to pick Eliza up, his hands holding her by her waist. After she is put down, Eliza dances to her left, with Alex dancing behind her. Alex has to pick Eliza up again, while she’s kicking her legs in the air. After more pirouettes, more lifts, more kicks, and more spins, the two finally end the song with Alex on one knee, holding Eliza’s waist as her left leg is kicked straight in the air while her right foot is on pointe. 

As they hear the music end, they look at each other, smiling. When Alex finally lets go of Eliza’s waist she said, “Thanks, I haven’t been able to practice with anyone in a while. Last guy I tried dancing with dropped me the first time he had to pick me up. You’re surprisingly strong.” Alex stood up from his kneeling position before answering. “Who would want to drop a pretty lady like you? Erm—could I get some water?” Eliza blushed at Alex’s comment before taking his hand and bringing him to the kitchen to get drinks.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Alex came to practice with Eliza at her house. And the day after that, and the day after that, and the day after that. He had gotten to know her sisters, Peggy and Angelica as well. They were also dancers, Peggy in hip-hop and Angelica in jazz. Alex learned that Peggy was energetic and optimistic and Angelica was witty and intelligent. Both were beautiful. But in Alex’s eyes, they weren’t as beautiful as Eliza.

He loved watching Eliza dance. Alex felt honored to be the one she trusted to be her dance partner. Eliza trusted him to not drop her during certain moves. It may sound silly, but Alex really felt proud of himself for being able to earn this beautiful girl’s trust. They practiced the dance they did the first day they practiced together every day. To Eliza’s surprise, Alex was actually pretty strong. He had only dropped her once. It was nothing serious, but Alex apologized for thirty straight minutes.

Eliza found it super sweet.

Eliza felt some sort of connection when she was dancing with Alex. Even though they’d only met a bit ago, she felt much better dancing with him than by herself of with any other partner. She felt self and secure whenever he lifted her up in the air. She felt protected.

Now she understood what her mother had told her about finding her true partner in dance. And Eliza was positive it was Alex. Soon, the two were making their own choreography just for fun. It was exhilarating and exciting to be dancing together. Alex felt more stress fall away from his mind when he was dancing with Eliza than when he danced on his own. Eliza felt the same way about her anxieties. Whenever they danced together, nothing else mattered except for the twirling and spinning and lifting.

Nothing mattered but them when they danced. And they both knew it. Alex and Eliza both felt the same connection when they danced.


End file.
